Type, Send, Read, Repeat
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Just a bunch of texts or chats or whatever. Mostly OCs but I am taking requests! Rated T for... various things... or certain cats... *cough*Frostheart*cough*Shadow*cough* Nothing too bad! I promise!
1. Usernames

**Hey guys! I decided to put things up here that I do on Deviantart. I suck at drawing but... whatever! My username is xXxXSnowcrystalXxXx (because Snowcrystal of Thunderclan is too long).**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Here are the cat's Usernames! Will be updated! Most things will be on DNAcat's forum, Warriors Cats RPG. I own most of the cats but if they have, for example, (SerenityPanda) or (Serenity) at the end it means that is who owns it. This will be updated!**

* * *

 **MotherOfThree/JustDied - Fernbush**

 **LeaveMeAlone/MySoulIsNowEmpty - Shadow(claw)**

 **LittleSis/Thirdborn/Twistedkit - Twistedkit**

 **DarkNight/Firstborn/Brokenkit - Brokensoul**

 **HowDoesThisWork/Secondborn/Crookedkit - Crookedheart**

 **Frost - Frostheart**

 **Bright - Brightcloud (Sunny the Forest Warrior)**

 **Spark - Sparkpaw/Lightning (Sunny)**

 **Black - Blackfur**

 **Night - Nightfur (SerenityPanda)**

* * *

 **Let me know if I miss anyone!**


	2. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

* * *

{MotherOfThree created chat room}

{MotherOfThree invited LittleSis, HowDoesThisWork, DarkNight and LeaveMeAlone to chat room}

MotherOfThree: Hello!

LeaveMeAlone: Fernbush! I missed you so much! How is it in the Highest Seas?

MotherOfThree: I can't tell you that, Shadowclaw. It's a secret. And I miss you as well. :)

LittleSis: Hello Father!

LeaveMeAlone: My name's Shadow. I'm no longer part of the clans.

LeaveMeAlone: Great. The murderers are here.

DarkNight: 'Murderers' Says the cat who killed Twistedkit at one moon and twisted Crookedheart's paw to the point he walks on fur!

LittleSis: I get to stay with mother though! She's nice!

HowDoesThisWork: Plus, I walk fine. You get used to it.

DarkNight: Still.

MotherOfThree: Please don't fight. I wanted us to bond.

LeaveMeAlone: You three killed my mate!

DarkNight: Like we choose to kill our mother!

{LittleSis left the chat room}

HowDoesThisWork: Calm down, Brokensoul. It isn't good for the kits.

DarkNight: Okay. I'll try.

DarkNight: Wait, how do you know them?!

HowDoesThisWork: I'm a medicine cat, remember?

HowDoesThisWork: Plus, your scent starts to change.

DarkNight: Oh.

HowDoesThisWork: Who's the father?

DarkNight: Uh... totally a Tom in our clan...

MotherOfThree: Hey everyone. I'm back.

LeaveMeAlone: Where did you go?

MotherOfThree: I had to put Twistedkit down for a nap. Anyway, what happened when I was gone?

HowDoesThisWork: Brokensoul's expecting kits.

LeaveMeAlone: Murderer number one is expecting kits.

LeaveMeAlone: Yea. What he said.

DarkNight: I'm not a murderer!

MotherOfThree: Our daughter isn't-

MotherOfThree: Never mind.

MotherOfThree: Anyway, who's the father?

DarkNight: Birchstone

HowDoesThisWork: As in that Tom from Seaclan?

DarkNight: No! It was a typo!

DarkNight: I'm a queen! I don't have to say!

{DarkNight left the chat room}

LeaveMeAlone: That was interesting.

HowDoesThisWork: I better go check on her. Bye.

MotherOfThree: And I should get some sleep while Twistedkit is asleep and not jumping off the walls. Bye honey.

{HowDoesThisWork left the chat room}

{MotherOfThree left the chat room}

LeaveMeAlone: Well, that was sooo much fun.

LeaveMeAlone: Not.

{LeaveMeAlone left the chat room}

* * *

 **Hey! I just wanted to get this up real quick!**

 **I made it for my new deviantart account: xXxXSnowcrystalXxXx**

 **Check out out if ya want! Bye!**

 **EDIT: I never got it up until later... *sigh***


	3. Little Secrets

**Little Secrets**

* * *

{Frost created chat room}

{Frost invited Black, Snow, Bright and Night to chat room}

{Frost changed chat name to Little Secrets}

Snow: Why are you staring at me again, Frostheart?

Snow: It's getting creepy.

Bright: Why am I here?

Bright: You hate me.

Night: Am I the only Lakeclan cat here?

Black: I'm here, Nightfur.

Night: Why are you here with... her.

Black: Not again.

Black; I already told you, I don't love her.

Night: Your right. Sorry Blackfur. I love you.

Black: I love you more.

Frost: Shut your mushy muzzle. I have something to tell our dear Snowpaw.

Snow: What's going on here?

Bright: Leave the chat now, please.

Frost: No! Let her stay.

Bright: You'll be ruining a lot of lives!

Frost: Why should I care if Unwantedpaw's life his ruined? She and her littermates ruined mine!

Snow: What? Mother, what is Frostheart talking about?

Bright: Nothing Snowpaw. Go play with your sister.

Frost: Hope you run into a fox!

Bright: I saved her life when you casted her away! You lead your other two kits to die before they left the womb!

Frost: Bloodkit and Scarkit deserve thier names!

Snow: Bloodkit and Scarkit? What's going on?

Bright: Oh! I thought you left!

Night: O.O

Black: Why are we here?

Frost: YOU ARE THE FATHER YOU MOUSE-BRAIN! I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE ONE PAWSTEP AT A TIME!

Black: What?!

Black: Wait.

Black: You're telling me I actually have kits... and I never knew about them... and you do-

Black: How could you Frostheart! How could you do that to those kits?! Your heart must really be full of frost. I wished I knew that before.

Night: I think I need a break.

Black: From what?

Snow: I have a father?

Night: Our relationship. I need some space to think.

Frost: I TOLD YOU I'LL RUIN YOUR LIFE!

Black: I'll wait for you. Your worth it.

Night: Thank you.

{Night left Little Secrets}

Bright: Have you realized what you've done?!

{Black left Little Secrets}

Frost: Let Unwantedpaw know that she was unwanted and was to be fed to the foxes? Yes. I do.

Snow: I feel abandoned.

Spark: We are here for you, Snowpaw.

Snow: Thank you Sparkpaw.

Frost: How did you get here?

Spark: I hacked you. Now let's go Snowpaw.

{Spark left Little Secrets}

{Snow left Little Secrets}

Frost: This is why I hate kits.

Bright: What have you done?

{Bright left Little Secrets}

Frost: They deserve it.

{Frost left Little Secrets}

* * *

 **Third chapter of this today! I'm on a roll!**

 **Anyway...**

 **W** **ho is your favorite OC so far?**

 **I'm curious.**

 **Btw, if someone can do cover art for my story that is really good, I'll let you make a OC in one of my stories that's mainish. Could start a new one with one of my OCs X one of your OCs. Just a idea! :D**


	4. Present, Past and Future

**Present, Past and Future**

* * *

{JustDied invited MySoulIsNowEmpty, Firstborn, Secondborn, and Thirdborn to chat}

JustDied: Dear the Highest Seas that was painful.

MySoulIsNowEmpty: No Fernbush! Stay with me! We can raise our kits together! Just like youy wanted! Please stay!

JustDied: I'm sorry, Shadowclaw. I'll watch over you.

Firstborn: Ma'ma?

JustDied: I-i'll w-watch over you three... goodbye...

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Noooooo!

{JustDied has left chat to join the Highest Seas}

Secondborn: Ma'ma, I help!

Thirdborn: You an do It!

Firstborn: She's dead! You can't do anything about it!

Thirdborn: Don't worry! It'll be okay.

Firstborn: If you say so...

{MySoulIsNowEmpty renamed Firstborn, Secondborn, and Thirdborn Brokenkit, Crookedkit, and Twistedkit}

Crookedkit: What's a 'crooked"?

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Something your paw is going to be.

Crookedkit: ?

MySoulIsNowEmpty: I said too much!

Brokenkit: What is a 'broken?

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Something you three did to my life.

Twistedkit: But it'll be okay!

RandomCat: Hello!

Twistedkit: Who are you? What are you doing here?

RandomCat: I'm here to tell you your future!

{RandomCat renames chat Present, Past and Future}

Twistedkit: Oh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!

RandomCat: You are going to die in one moon by Shadowclaw's... well, _claws_.

Twistedkit: I am?

RandomCat: Yes, but you'll be happy with your mother.

Twistedkit: That's good!

Crookedkit: What about me?

RandomCat: Shadowclaw is going to twist your paw all the way around and you are going to become a medicine cat. You take extra care with queens and thier kits.

Crookedkit: Really?

MySoulIsNowEmpty: That's a a load of foxdung.

RandomCat: Don't you want to know your future?

MySoulIsNowEmpty: No.

RandomCat: Are you _sure?_

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Fine. Tell me.

RandomCat: I'll list a few things...

RandomCat: You are going to get exiled and you are renamed Shadow.

RandomCat: You hang out in the battlegrounds for a bit and meet a cat named Moon.

RandomCat: She ends up having your kit, Night.

MySoulIsNowEmpty: What!? No! Not after Fernbush died!

RandomCat. Yea well...

RandomCat: Eventally, you join Kraken's Group. I forgot when.

RandomCat: You met Crookedheart and Brokensoul, sepreatly, after you rubbed mouse blood onto a tree and scared a she-cat named Brightcloud out if her wits.

Crookedkit: Crookedheart?

Brokenkit: Brokensoul?! That's a bit cruel...

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Ha!

RandomCat: I'll get to you in a bit.

Brokenkit: Okay...

Twistedkit: Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough!

RandomCat: A Darkest Depths cat named Violet started to visit you in your dreams while your stay at Kraken's Group and you ended up apologizing to Brokensoul and Crookedheart.

MySoulIsNowEmpty: Never!

RandomCat: Later, you meet a cat named Shimmer and you recently admitted that you care for her more then you should...

MySoulIsNowEmpty: What!? No!? Never!

{MySoulIsNowEmpty left chat}

Brokenkit: Me now!

RandomCat: Okay. You end up with lots of scars including one over your eye. You are mostly depressed.

RandomCat: You end up only talking to Lilystem and your brother.

Brokenkit: Who's Lilystem?

RandomCat: Your best friend.

Brokenkit: Oh.

RandomCat: You end up becoming mate's with a Seaclan Tom named Birchstone and end up having his kits. For a reason I can't tell you, you are traveling to Seaclan as a refugee.

Crookedkit: So I won't have any kin in Forestclan?!

RandomCat: Not any direct kin, no.

Crookedkit: That sounds lonely...

Brokenkit: How in the Highest Seas did that happen?

RandomCat: Irevalent. Anyway, you also made friends with Smallcloud, who you are obvious to his feelings. You clan probebly thinks they are his.

Brokenkit: Really?

Twistedkit: Ohhhh! Lucky! Kits are cute!

Crookedkit: _We_ are kits!

Twistedkit: I know!

RandomCat: Get some sleep now, little ones.

{RandomCat ends chat}

* * *

 **HEY! Are you proud of me?**

 **FIVE CHAPTERS SO CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER!**

 **Once Upon A Dead Cat**

 **Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **Tied**

 **Almost Free**

 **AND a chapter of this!**

 **ALL WHILE BEING ACTIVE ON FORUMS**

 **This has to be a record. :3**

 **Also, I really like this messed-up family, don't I?**

 **XD**


End file.
